justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Fancy (Twice song)
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2019 |difficulty = Medium |effort = Low |nogm = 2 |dg = / / |mode = Trio |mc = |pc = / / (Bar) |gc = / / |lc = |pictos = 105 |kcal = |dura = 3:35 |nowc = FancyTwice |audio = |perf = Aurélie Sériné (P2)https://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:70980121_2712750545402950_8093862347438817280_n.jpg Soraya Gacem (P3) |from = EP }}"Fancy" (stylized as "FANCY" '''in-game) by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a trio of women. They all have a black and white outline. P1 '''P1 has a pink hair in a bob cut with bangs and two buns. She wears a purple crop top with an open cleavage and criss-cross lacing down the front that also ties around the neck. She also wears a pair of dark blue bootcut latex pants as well as orange and black strappy heels. Her accessories include yellow bangles on her left wrist as well as a yellow belt around her waist with circular designs on the front. P2 P2 has long purple hair in a ponytail with side-swept bangs. She wears a dark blue short-sleeve mesh crop top with a metallic bra of the same color attached and a hot pink metallic miniskirt. She also wears orange knee socks and cyan high heel peep toe booties with dark blue laces. Her accessories include a pair of yellow earrings designed with a hanging rectangular shape on the base, bracelets of different colors on her wrists (pink, red, yellow and dark blue on the left wrist, yellow and black on the right wrist), and a loose yellow chain belt around her waist. P3 P3 has blue shoulder-length hair with some red streaks in a half bun style. She wears a cyan cold shoulder crop top that is tied in the front and has long bell sleeves. She also wears a pair of orange short shorts with yellow buttons down the front, hot pink over-the-knee socks, and black high heel platform booties. Her accessories include a black choker and blue and yellow bracelets on her wrists. Fancytwice coach 1.png|P1 Fancytwice coach 2.png|P2 Fancytwice coach 3.png|P3 Background The background takes place in a 3D world. During the first and second verse, the background is taken into a tunnel that spins counter clockwise with a blue grid similar to the movie . During the pre-chorus, 3D clouds are seen floating with rainbows forming out of the clouds, afterwards they enter a tunnel in which the sky turns a dark blue and there bubbles floating along with purple fishes that are seen swimming in the air. In the chorus, the road turns pink and slopes down revealing a mountainous terrain with giant purple flowers spining in the air. When "Fancy" is sung there are giant red pin wheels spinning and the sky turns into a warm orange and yellow color. During the bridge, there are flocks of brown birds flying along with another road that curves and slopes upward with the sky turning a bright red with the sun in the middle. Before the end, the dancers are seen back at the beginning where they are in a rectangular tunnel that has pink lines that light up before completely tunring off. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Starting with P1, raise your right arm while pointing up, then slowly put your finger over your mouth. This is a left-to-right Wave Gold Move. Gold Move 2: Blow a kiss with your right hand. Fancytwice gm 1 p1.png|Gold Move 1 (P1) Fancytwice_gm_1_p2.png|Gold Move 1 (P2) Fancytwice_gm_1_p3.png|Gold Move 1 (P3) fancytwice_gm_1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Fancytwice_gm_2.png|Gold Move 2 fancytwice_gm_2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists *Kpop *The more the merrier *Kawaii *Girl Power *15-Minute Soft Workout *30-Minute Soft Workout Trivia General *''Fancy'' is the twelfth Korean song in the series. **It is the third Korean song to appear in , after Kill This Love and I Am the Best. *''Fancy is the second song in whose title is the same as another song in a previous game, the first being ''I Like It. *P1 from Kill This Love can be seen in the teaser. Routine *The routine uses modified moves from the official choreography of the song in the bridge. *As opposed to most preview gameplays, parts of the HUD can be seen in the Southeast Asian and Thai thumbnails. **This is also the case for the UK thumbnail for Soy Yo and the thumbnail for Spinning (Кружит). *P1 appears in the background of Skibidi. *P1 makes a mistake in the choreography, where she opens her leg too far out and then staggers it back. *Playing this song 3 times unlocks the Oishii Oishii candy apple sticker. Gallery Game Files Fancytwice cover generic.png|''FANCY'' Fancytwice cover albumcoach.png| album coach Fancytwice cover albumbkg.png| album background fancytwice_banner_bkg.png| menu banner fancytwice_map_bkg.png| map background FancyTwice 1348.png|P1 s avatar FancyTwice 1349.png|P2 s avatar FancyTwice 1350.png|P3 s avatar Fancy p3 gold ava.png|P3 s golden avatar In-Game Screenshots Fancytwice jd2020 menu.png|''FANCY'' on the menu (8th-gen) Fancytwice jd2020 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Fancy2020_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen, Controller) Fancytwice jd2020 coachmenu camera.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen, Camera) Fancytwice jd2020 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Promotional Images Galaxy jd2020 teaser.jpeg|Instagram teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/B3XPaa4jDUP/?igshid=4kbriq06rcgb Cupcake jd2020 teaser.gif|Instagram teaser 2 Galaxy jd2020 twitter teaser.jpg|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1181600144644624385?s=19 Fancytwice instagram teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram Stories) (USA) Fancy instagram teaser 3.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram Stories) (Spanish) Fancytwice_twitter_teaser_2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1181962529922277378 Behind the Scenes Fancy twice bts.png|Behind the scenes Others Fancy_twice_thumbnail_uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Fancy_twice_thumbnail_us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Fancy twice thumbnail sa.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (Singapore) Fancy_twice_thumbnail_th.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (Thailand) Videos Official Music Video and Audio TWICE "FANCY" M V FANCY (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers FANCY - Gameplay Teaser (US) FANCY - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Just Dance 2020- Fancy Extraction FANCY - Just Dance 2020 (No GUI) Behind The Scenes Just Dance 2020 Creative Spotlight FANCY, I Am The Best, & Kill This Love Ubisoft US MAKING OF - KPOP SONGS JUST DANCE 2020 OFFICIAL References Site Nagivation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Korean Songs Category:Trios Category:All Female Trios Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Soraya Gacem Category:Calm Songs Category:Medium Songs